1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device using a luminescent material of an organic EL material.
2. Related Art
For example, a light emitting device in which light emitting elements using an organic EL material are arranged in a plane shape on a substrate has been conventionally proposed as a display device for various electronic apparatuses. JP-A-2007-226184 discloses a technology for forming a capacitive electrode constituting a capacitive element on a layer on which a scanning line, a gate electrode or the like is formed.
However, when a capacitive electrode is formed on a layer on which a scanning line and a gate electrode are formed as disclosed in JP-A-2007-226184, it is necessary to form the capacitive electrode while avoiding a control line such as the scanning line, and the gate electrode, and it is difficult to secure capacitance of the capacitive element.